orderofkgitalianfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Erich von Däniken
Erich von Däniken(Zofingen, 14 aprile 1935) è uno scrittore svizzero. È noto per i suoi libri di archeologia misteriosa. È uno dei principali sostenitori della cosiddetta teoria del paleocontatto (o degli antichi astronauti). Fu educato presso il College St-Michel di Friburgo (Svizzera) in Svizzera dove sviluppò un certo interesse per gli scritti antichi di natura religiosa. Nel 1960 ha sposato Elisabeth Skaja e nel 1963 è nata sua figlia Cornelia. Cinque anni più tardi, mentre prestava servizio in un albergo svizzero, portò a termine Gli extraterrestri torneranno, Chariots of the Gods, 1969), libro che divenne un autentico best seller internazionale tradotto in numerose lingue. L'opera in questione sostiene che creature aliene, provenienti da un’altra galassia, visitarono il nostro pianeta circa diecimila anni fa e crearono uomini intelligenti a loro somiglianza alterando il codice genetico delle scimmie. Vennero adorati come dei dal genere umano per le loro immense conoscenze tecniche, delle quali resta una velata tradizione nei miti. Successivamente ha scritto e fatto pubblicare altri libri, quasi trenta, non sempre tradotti dal tedesco, in cui religione, archeologia e fantascienza si intrecciano costantemente. Infatti in Gli dei erano astronauti (The Gods were astronauts, 2003), lo scrittore svizzero ribadisce il concetto che divinità ed angeli di cui parlano Bibbia, Corano e numerosi scritti sacri antichi erano alieni che un tempo visitarono la Terra. Anche alcune apparizioni mariane, comprese quelle celebri di Fatima, si possono spiegare per von Däniken in chiave ufologica. Attualmente vive a Beatenberg a pochi chilometri da Berna. Opere * Gli Extraterrestri torneranno, Ferro 1969 - Erinnerungen an die Zukunft, Econ Verlag Düsseldorf und Wienn 1968 * Noi extraterrestri, Ferro 1970 - Zurück zu den Sternen, Econ Verlag Düsseldorf und Wienn 1969 * Il seme dell'universo, Ferro 1972 - Aussaat und Kosmos, Econ Verlag Düsseldorf und Wienn 1972 * Enigmi dal passato, Sugarco 1975 - Meine Welt in Bildern, Econ Verlag Düsseldorf und Wienn 1973 * Messaggi dall'ignoto, Sugarco 1975 - Erscheinungen, Econ Verlag Düsseldorf und Wienn 1974 * Gli extraterrestri hanno inventato l'uomo?, Rizzoli 1977 - Beweise. Lokaltermin in fünf Kontinenten, Econ Verlag Düsseldorf und Wienn 1977 * 11 Agosto 3114 a.C., Sugarco 1984 - Der Tag an dem die Götter kamen, C. Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 1984 * Ricordi dal futuro, Sugarco 1986 - Habe ich mich geirrt? Neue Erinnerungen an die Zukunft, C. Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 1985 * Sulle orme della regina di Saba, Sugarco 1988 - Wir alle sind Kinder der Götter, C. Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 1987 * Gli occhi della sfinge, Piemme 2000 - Die Augen der Sphinx, C. Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 1989 * Cronache da un altro passato, Piemme 2002 - Die Steinzeit war ganz anders, C. Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 1991 * Il giorno del giudizio è già cominciato, Corbaccio 1998 - Der jüngste Tag hat längst begonnen, C. Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 1995 * I misteri dell'archeologia, Newton & Compton 2005 - Das Erbe der Götter, C. Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 1997 * L'impronta di Zeus, Piemme 2001 - Im Namen von Zeus, C. Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 1999 * Gli dei erano astronauti, Piemme 2003 - Die Götter waren Astronauten, C. Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 2001 * Il Crepuscolo degli Dei, Macro Edizioni Maggio 2012 - Götterdämmerung, Verlag: Kopp; (1. Oktober 2009) Voci correlate *Teoria del paleocontatto Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale di Erich von Däniken *[http://skepdic.com/vondanik.html Ancient astronauts], saggio critico sull'opera di von Däniken *Sito su von Däniken Categoria:Studiosi